Kaioh
Kaioh (海王) is an honorable title given to those who have displayed great martial skills worthy enough to be recognized either by the Chinese Martial Arts Association or by a living Kaioh it is hinted that there are at least thirteen or twelve official Kaiohs per one-hundred years or every generation but since Kaku Kaioh granted Yujiro the title there is fourteen in total. List of Current Kaioh Kaku Kaioh (郭 海皇) - is considered the Kaioh of all Kaiohs in Retsu's system of Chinese fist fighting. Being the oldest Kaioh to live being over 146 years old he is the Supreme Grandmaster of Chinese Kung Fu, last and current champion of the Raitai Tournament and captain of the all Chinese Team vs the Japanese/ American Team. He faces against Somewane Kaioh and Yujiro Hanma. Ryu Kaioh (劉 海王) - head of the Temple in Heilong-Jiang, China he is the mentor to Retsu Kaioh and unknown what relationship he is to Dorian Kaioh. He faces against Yujiro Hanma Retsu Kaioh ( 烈 海王) - disciple of Ryu Kaioh and friend of Baki Hanma and Katsumi Orochi he is the representative of Chinese Kung Fu trying to spread it globally. He faces against Zyaku and Son Kaioh. Dorian Kaioh (ドリアン 海王) - is an escaped American convict and first known westerner to attain the title of Kaioh by training in the same school as Retsu and is the one to recommend him for the title. He faces against You Kaioh. Zyaku Kaioh (寂 海王) - is a Japanese instructor who constantly tries to recruit several Kaioh members to join his school in Japan. He is a part of the Japanese/ American Team and fights against Retsu Kaioh. He seems to be an acquaintance of Doppo Orochi Han Kaioh (範 海王) - brother of Ri Kaioh and part of the Chinese Team he faces off against Ali Jr. Ri Kaioh (李 海王) - brother of Han Kaioh and the master of the poison hand he faces off against Baki and ends up healing him. Somewane Kaioh (サムワン 海王) - a young Muay Thai fighter from Thailand being granted the title by the Chinese Martial Arts Association. He faces Kaku Kaioh and Yujiro Hanma. You Kaioh (楊 海王) - a Kaioh who trains into having a "diamond hard" body. He faces off against a childlike and mental retardation Dorian Kaioh only to be challenge by Dorian's "caretaker" Biscuit Oliva. Zyo Kaioh (徐 海王) - a tall Kaioh who fights against Ali Jr. and loses without even landing a single hit. Son Kaioh (孫 海王) - the Kaioh that focuses on finger fighting style, he faces against Retsu Kaioh. Tin Kaioh (陳 海王) - a Kaioh who faces against Zyaku Kaioh. Mou Kaioh (毛 海王) - a fat Kaioh who never got the chance to fight in the Raitai Tournament due to being knocked out by Kaku Kaioh during the rule change. Yujiro Kaioh (範馬 海王) - a recently new and granted Kaioh given by Kaku Kaioh after their match and the tournament was over, Kaku says nobody would deny him that he has earned the title. But Yujiro scoffs and says he doesn't need the title because he already knew he was the strongest in the world.